Big Hero 6 & 1 Sailor Senshi! The Era of Triton!
by Filletmyingyawn492
Summary: Even brothers need help being attended too. The role of a senshi is not only to fight, but protect AND fight for a compromise no matter what. Sailor Neptune is to awaken a new senshi for the sake of his own beliefs and personal friends, but at a cost. (Fluffy Hidashi, OC involved.)


**Bonjour, hi Everybody! How have you all been? I haven't updated/made any stories in quite a while! Things got in the way, and of course there's college, so what do you expect? Anyways this story, mostly unlike the others I have made, is of:**

**BIG HERO 6! WITH THE ADDED CROSSOVER OF:**

**SAILOR MOON!**

**First Hamada centered, then OC and mixed in the middle!**

**Had this idea, of the extra senshi that wasn't necessarily missing, but just part of my OC's portrayal of his shenanigans when meeting the Hamada brothers, and their friends. Wilstic (Like the Psychic and Tamers Alike!) is a boy who just so happens to have moved from Russginia (combined lolsss), on a first class plane with his mother Michiru! (What?! She has a child I thought she was with Haruka?!). To tell you all the truth, he was another child in an orphanage, with these odd cuff like things, that shimmered blue. He was around 3 at the time. He'll make a short appearance now in the first chapter (as you can tell, mainly the hamada brothers) and along chapters 2 or 3 is where I'll give more of his storyline.  
**

**He was teased constantly by the children, never getting adopted half of the time. It wasn't until Michiru took her own interest into adopting the child. It was her idea, and Haruka agreed to take him in. He happily hugged them the first time, oddly enough they felt as though they've seen those implanted cufflings before. The positive sensations were He began having nightmares the first few nights staying with them. Michiru deduced that in his dreams, he had nowhere to go, and no one with him, and the teasing he always felt alone.**

**She assured him that her and Haruka would be with him anywhere he went. It was then when his sign of Triton started appearing when Michiru knew that he is indeed a senshi later on to fight when called. Yet at the same time, she still doesn't understand what his cufflings have, or why they're there. Of course, she also included that the two wouldn't be with him forever despite their age. He somehow understands this, and grows up alongside the two. More to come, and learn about, my OC along the way! So anyways, enjoy the crossover! I will be adding a tad bit of japanese from here and there.**

**Mainly platonic relationships throughout! (such as hidashi (not in the upper sort of sense you silly billy readers) and parenting.)**

* * *

The lunar lit night could never have been so beautiful at a time like this. Besides the sun, the nighttime was the second best time of the day, where no one would necessarily be bothered, just enjoy the evening air, and watch the moonlight graze on the blooming trees. But was it ever this peaceful?

Not so much in the town of San Fransokyo. The whole place was a breeding ground for new technology, so much advancement, and yet no flying cars. Buildings ranging from one to twenty stories high into the air could be seen if one were on a plane. Despite the number of technological advancements, San Fransokyo was actually one of the best places to visit. Had the best universities, and students.

Their main goal is to help students get their inventions on a broader scope so that they can show the world, how they can help, and their many interests. So many students aspire to be who they want to be, and busy themselves with hard work.

...

**Well**. At least most of them.

"You knucklehead how many times have I told you to quit with the bot fighting!" an elder Hamada shouted at the younger, smacking him a few times on his arm. Riding the motorcycle like vehicle, Tadashi literally tries his best to avoid every obstacle coming his way. Avoiding garbage cans, and ransit garbage bags wasn't his forte.

Of course. Just another one of those nights. Gambling and bot smashing per usual. Though this was bad in any situation, the younger boys invention is spectacular at it's job.

"Aww come on you know you love how I do this! Look at all the cash I racked up!" The younger boy waves his earned cash in front of the elders face. Tadashi attempted to bat the stuff away, just so he doesn't crash into anything, or anyone for that matter. Neither were necessarily worried about the competitors chasing them, but the grunts and shouts of after them were still audible.

"Jeez Hiro, you graduate high school and already you want to become a no good hooligan!" he continued, really trying to make his point across. He dodged several corners, from right to left, the best manuevering he could attain. The night was pleasant as any summer night would be. The coolness of the night is now damaged, the shreds of adrenaline and speed past their skin.

Tadashi knew he was going to kill Hiro for involving him into this mess again, but after they escape the mess behind them. Tadashi notices a ramplike object a couple of yards away.

"Hold on tight!" he ramps his motorcycle up, causing Hiro to bear grip him tight. The acceleration sent them both flying over several lamp posts, and a garden shop. The landing wasn't any better.

It caused them to crash into a small market that sold small trinkets. The police just so happen to have been sported right beside their landing. Hiro ended up unharmed, yet still energized by his adrenaline.

_*scene skip to... as you know, THE POLICE STATION*_

As usual, Hiro sits in front of the public prison, waving at his brother. Tadashi, grumpy and getting rather tired of this, just grouched there, all cramped with all the other inmates. Not late on the dot, their Aunt Cass makes her entrance, forehead pinched between two fingers.

"Robot fighting again?" the woman asks. A nod, and they were already in the car, being scolded by their guardian. Tadashi couldn't be disappointed in the boy any longer. He just smiled all goofily, just thinking how Hiro could learn from all these shenanigans. The second the car stopped its ignition, all three just took one deep breath, and exhaled glad that nonsense was over.

"You boys. What am I going to do with you two?" Cass shakes her head, snickering to herself. The elder hamada play punched the others forearm. Hiro couldn't help but get his chance to speak.

"Ummmm... Maybe let me keep on doing this?" he jested, hands positioned as if nothing was left to hide. The eldest of the three just smacked her head on the Lucky Neko's Cafe's doors, hoping it would leave the impression of '**my nephew has a future... in being a bad boy.**" Well so much for calm quiet evenings. They enter the cafe/home, getting invited by the nostalgic scent and wafts of wonderful goods.

At least, neither of the three really calmed down from the odors. Being used to living under their aunts roof, and restaurant, accustomation to this was long overdue. Hiro and Tadashi say goodnight to their aunt, hoping they could put these various shenanigans behind them. Tadashi knows not to trust Hiro, but he knows the boy can't keep it up forever.

"What are you going to do with your life Hiro? Life isn't always there to hand you free things when you need it." the eldest scolded the younger, petting their cat Mochi. The boy practically nods the other off, focusing on his computer. Nothing new to report let alone newer robot fights. He shuts down the monitor and followed to mochi's side.

"Well... I could always just get my own job as a robot fighter manager. Win a lot of money at that." he said just imagining what life would be like. He'd be the champion of the whole 'sport'.

Never having to worry about getting his own place. No money issues.

"You wingnut! Don't be ignorant now. The dangers to robot fighting may look mesel to you, but it's right there just waiting to bite you on your butt." he argued.

"Well, you're always there to save me whenever there's trouble so why not?" the younger talked.

"Hiro come on! Ever since you graduated two weeks ago from high school, at the age of fourteen, you haven't thought about a decent future have you?" The eldest said eyes filling with what seemed like surprise.

"Besides, I'm not always going to be there to rescue your butt." he said. It was rather blunt but he had to get his point across. The boy did graduate at the youngest age any high schooler would have, and he should have been thinking about what he wanted to do with the future. _His _future.

"But Tadashi!" the younger whined. Tadashi knew what was coming. Those big brown puppy dog eyes that would get to him whenever Hiro didn't have his way. Yet at the same time, the sake of Hiro's future at stake, along with this behavior, practically overpowered that sensation to give in. Tadashi shook it off, taking off his cap.

"I don't want to go to a nerd school where they're teaching me things I already know! I'm too smart to go to college!" he argued. To say the least, he did have his argument. He was indeed really intelligent. He was blessed with the brains of what seemed from Einstein, and he'd thank his parents for that.

If he still had them. It still hurt a little to think about life without them, but he needed to move on. He didn't want Tadashi on his back all the time if he was depressed. But that fact alone.

**Tadashi.** The only living family member he had left, the only loved one in a family he ever wanted. Of course he didn't want to make Tadashi disappointed. He just didn;t feel it in him to go somewhere that they were going to teach him things he already knew and such. He could even be a tutor for everything... almost everything that is.

The only place he never really experimented was with... _**Music.**_ It never occurred to him that he could be famous in music, let alone find his favorite instrument, the countless rehearsals he'd have to go to, it was almost like science all over again. He decided to just avoid that subject. He didn't feel as though there was anything as a job that was needed at the moment. Which brings him back to Tadashi's argument about a future.

"Fine. I'll look at some colleges and universities in the morning. You're no fun though, remember that." he concluded smirking.

"I'm not giving up on you. I never will." the other responded back, embracing the shorter boy. Hiro was utterly confused at the gesture, not so much willing to hug back, but just out of nowhere unsure how to react. "Thanks nii-san." he said finally leting his arms swiggle their way around the elders shoulders. Indeed he felt warm that his only living family member besides Aunt Cass would never give up on him. He loved that about Tadashi.

He was always there. That rock. The shoulder to cry on. He faintly notices a small 'mwah!' on his head, where Tadashi smooched him.

They let go after that. "So where do you think I should look at first?"

At that the elder's eyes began sparkling like meteors turning into shooting stars. "Why not come to San Fransokyo Tech Institute! You'll love it there!" he said wriggling his eyebrows at the boy. "Ew, where all the nerds are?" he says playfully fisting the others shoulder.

"Hey come on now, you'll love meeting my friends! The place isn't even remotely bad. It's got several campuses. I go to the one with technology, obviously." Tadashi didn't want to seem obvious, nor brag about anything, just stating the obvious. Although, in truth to Hiro, even Tadashi himself, he never thought about there being any other campuses that work with separate majors for students. Minors to be exact.

"Alright, alright. Sooooooooooooo... Catch me if you can from going to another bot fight!" the boy screamed before dashing to the stairs. "NO! I can't let you keep doing this!" the elder shouted after the boy.

_**Scene shift of Mochi passing by, and it becomes the next day.**_

* * *

The upcoming day had so much more of a scene than what it was yesterday. The sun shimmered vibrant, in the almost clean sky. The trees had bloomed some special flowers, known as rose-anthemums. It wasn't a tree but there were quite a number of tall bushes that created the garnet pattern of the flowers, everyone became intrigued.

Right, to his intuition, Tadashi now noticed what he couldn't see. According to the campus directory on his map (which is rather big now that he extended it (where to Hiro he face palmed)) Showed about 3 other campuses.

The first was his the Technological Institute. The second was the building of Biogenetics most likely where the plant hybrids were invented. The next was the institute of Gourmet, where studies take place about what specific foods can help people later on in the future, along with various experiments.

The last one that wasn't quite viewed until found was the institute of Business. Neither of the two ever even bothered wanting to try the field of economics or politics. It would be so manipulating, confusing and stupid. Better not to get involved, the hamada brothers would always think. "We really need to check this place out more. I thought you were an expert when coming here Tadashi?" the younger be-seeched at the teen. "Don't get me wrong, I'd love to. However I am only assigned to this building, and have to come straight home afterwards." he shrugged the coincidence off.

"Tadashi! Hi!" the two heard from behind, a young feminine and quite shrill voice belowed. Looking over his shoulder from the map, it was the tall blonde, along with his other friends, Honey Lemon, with Gogo Tomago, Wasabi and Fred. Tadashi smiled at their arrival.

"Hey dude, still psyched to see how your newest invention is going to turn out!" the kaiju expert claimed. "Almost there! Just need someone to test him out for me." the college student suggested.

"Alright. College students, away!" Wasabi made the gesture as if he were batman to head to their lair. '_You mean the nerd lab.' _he sarcastically thought. All six commenced their tread over to the main Technical institute campus. If only it were a day that all of them could go out and have the time of their lives.

Tadashi and his friends wouldn't have to go to school, and Hiro would get to tell him all of his ideas involving robotics and magnets that could aid into his bot fighting skills. The elder would scold him for the upteenth time of his life and Hiro could just roll his eyes. Sometimes he wondered how life without Tadashi would be.

Things would be so... _**quiet. Lonely.**_ He would never dream of Tadashi leaving him and Aunt Cass alone, to live on his own. That would be a bad scenario.

...

Hiro's heart did end up a little hurt just by the thought of not having Tadashi anywhere in sight. His arms were folded from his thinking, in the middle of the path leading to the entrance, and he could have sworn there was something in his eye. It didn't bother him at first, but looking for the source of the light he lands upon the arms of a tan-skin colored boy. He wasn't tall, however the light source was from this orb like cufflings around his wrist.

Though there weren't necessarily cuffs around his wrists, just outlines. The orb were almost like a mix between Emerald and Sapphire. Hiro checked the boys other wrists from a far, as he had the other hold his backpack. The same type.

'_How in the world did he have those in there?' _the boy thought. The painful gesture of anyone having those in their body, wouldn't be bearable. He walked in a fashion as if he knew where to go. Of course everyone does.

That wasn't until Hiro realized the boy was staring straight at him. It wasn't an intimidating stare thank goodness for that, but it was more of a curious glance wandering what the boy is looking at. Hiro took in the brown eyes. The short aqua-coffee like hair, tan skin. Hiro, caught off guard, clumsily stopped staring at his direction, casually whistling hands in pocket, trying to not act awkward.

The black haired boy smirked and giggled at Hiro's actions, continued himself walking into another entrance of the building.

"HIRO! Who were you staring at?"Stunned from his composure he finds Gogo staring at him with eyes that can pierce through stone. This flustered the boy even more causing him to shake his head, saying no one. Gogo just shrugged, walking with him into the Institute.

The sudden blast of cold air that rushed through the boy's hair, and overall being, made him feel refreshed and harden in his stance. The institute was big on the inside, as so it should from its appearance on the outside. A huge bill board containing all the floors and room numbers stood at the center, where on both directions led to stairs.

The boy couldn't be sure if he should look for Tadashi's lab all by himself, but that wouldn't be a problem since he and the rest of the gang used the same laboratory.

"Mothra is one of the most gorgeous kaijou's I'll ever see, and if I meet one, my mind would be blown!" Fred exaggerated at the thought of ever seeing a monster up close. Either he's seen too many monster movies, or he's just that great of an expert when it came to Japanese monster movies.

"Oh come now Fred, the components to create such a magnificent beast would require far out thought, even the right chemical mixtures to permanently get such a thing that size. Ginorrrrrmous, nonetheless!" Honey Lemon commented. Just thinking about all of the chemical combinations and formula's to make such a beast excited even her.

All this conversation was taking place leading the 'Nerd Lab'. "Sure, if any of you like the props they use." the black haired girl said bluntly. This seemed to hurt Fred, though he did show it sarcastically. "Says you!" he stuck out his tongue.

Hiro shakes his head at the antics the two throw at each other. He always relates himself w/Tadashi, if anything like tha ever occurred outside the cafe. Right in front of the nerd labs main doors, they were swung open to appear the variety of experiments the teens were doing.

Gogo with her mechanics, well kept and clean. Wasabi with his laser splicing technology, showing an array of things scattered all over his work place. Honey with her mess of chemical spills and quite note able mistakes and errors, to which she takes of utmost importance, and the test tubes filled to the brim with many compounds just ready to burst.

And of course, there's Fred's workspace. Not so much was noticeable, even data taking worth on his part of the lab, but there was something left behind to show his love for giant monsters. The splattered comic books that went from here and there, the soda cans and discarded chip bags, and countless of costumes he could wear to any comicon he wanted to go to.

The place wasn't so bad now that Hiro thought about it. They were teens. They needed room to experiment in their studies, and of course the results were displayed out in front.

Though this wasn't necessarily a shock to him, he wasn't sure where Tadashi's space of work was. The place was big enough to 'house' five teens why only four?

"This way knucklehead!" the teen teased, as Hiro followed him out the doors, following him back out into the hallway. "I thought you were set up over there with them?" he questioned the alpha nerd.

"Don't be silly, I have my own room. To be honest it gets kinda crowded and distracting in there. That's why I go here." the elder said stopping in front of a wall. Hiro's eyebrows furrowed, not sure if this was a joke Tadashi was trying to pull on him.

He tapped on the wall and appeared a see through screen of his workspace. Using his card key, he swiped it on the keypad that popped its head out of the door nearby. Of course some things were on, in which Tadashi had to turn off, and Hiro glanced again.

Wow. Your typical Nerd Lab, just mobile. "So what have you been working on?" the boy asked earnestly. "You're going to find out." Tadashi spoke as he walked over to him duct tape in hand. Not afraid about what's to come, Hiro just takes what's coming.

Tadashi took his arm, put duct tape on it, and shred it off. The audible _**ow **_was shouted, and from this red box, the biggest inflatable like machine came out. Though it looked plain, with just the black eyes, and smile on it's face, and it's huge round plushy body, he walked closer to the two.

"**Hello. I am Baymax. Your personal healthcare companion.**" the robot spoke. Thank goodness it wasn't monotone, or that would be a boring perspective in their time. "Baymax. Scan." Dashi proclaimed. From it's only visible eyes, he scans the boy in front of him.

"**Your vital signs are normal. There appears to be an abrasion on your left forearm. Might I suggest, cooling it down with ice? **" Of course this was simple to be given in the first place, Hiro was awed by the machine. "He's gonna help a lot of people in the future." he optimistically says, as Baymax takes out candy.

"**Your checkup is all done. Nothing else is wrong. Would you like a lollipop? **" he hands out a red one. "Sure." Hiro gladly takes it. "Plushy materials, and positive exterior. Top of the line scanner, hardware built within the inflatable body!" he says shoving himself into the material of Baymax.

"Everything carefully calculated and programmed into his system." Tadashi pushes a button on the robot, revealing a data card with his name on it.

"Not bad." the younger boy declares pushing the card back in. "This is really... wow!" the boy admits. Tadashi gives his trademark smile to the boy.

***THUD!*** all three hear from behind the entrance door. two heads snapped back to the see through object, not sure whether it was one of tadashi's friends or random passerby.

"I think someone likes to spy on your stuff Tadashi." the boy smirked at the elder, watching him sweat drop at the person that fell. Who would want to eavesdrop on them. It is rude, but just what is interesting about what Tadashi does? There includes Baymax, and his random array of things in his lab, but...

"_ughhhhhhhhh. Ow. That is the last time I'll EVER not watch where I'm going." _They heard a masculine voice from the floor. Hiro taps the door to find...

**The same boy from before.**

"Hey there! Let me give you a hand!" Hiro outspokenly says. Tadashi and the marshmallow make their way out, looking at the boy sprawled out on the floor, eyes looking as though in spirals. Accepting Hiro's offer of a hand he, agonizingly, stands up holding his back for support. Not that he needed it, he could feel the snap from it coming at any moment.

No snap came from his back, but it did feel sore. Baymax scanned the boy.

"**It appears you have injured your back. Nothing else is wrong, but I cannot identify what those anomillies are connected to your wrists. Might I suggest ice and surgery?" **He asked. This made the boy a little shocked, making him flinch in response. Tadashi took notice to those as well, even Hiro wanted to get a further inspection. His back would heal, so he didn't worry. However he was getting nervous about all three closing in on his arms.

"You're the same person I was staring at! What are these around your arms." At this the boy had a small realization. "So are you!" he re-uttered. Both had down expressions at what they just said.

"Ah-Ah-Anyway! These I have no clue why these are here. Been wondering all my life as well." the boy hid them from the two. His attention gets fixed back to Baymax. "Wow... Just wow. Did you both make this?" he smiled hand shaking the robot. Tadashi couldn't feel any more prouder, if it weren't for the fact he mentioned Hiro. He scratched his head nervously, unsure of whether to involve Hiro for the credit.

Then again he did help with the testing, so Tadashi nodded his head. It wasn't until Hiro saw the bags the boy was carrying that were on the floor. One bag most likely for his school stuff, and another rather big one for who knows what.

"You sure do carry around a lot of stuff. What's your name, and what do you do?"

The boy perked at the ask. He smiled at the curiosity of Hiro's voice. Following suit at the boy, he took hold of his bags once more.

"My name is Wilstic Kaioh. I'm Eighteen years old, and am currently studying the movements of water to get the better ability of safer transportation overseas. I am also minoring in the field of music. I play the piano and am an avid singer." the boy said. It seemed nice the way he put it.

"That's amazing! How do you make the water safer though?" Tadashi asked. "I'm glad you asked." he proceeds to take out a cup of water, rather covered well to prevent any from spilling. He clears his throat in an effort to practice. "_Yesterday. All my troubles seemed so far away." _his bass voice went really well with the song. The cup of water began vibrating. What really intrigued Hiro and tadashi were the gleems his cufflings appeared to give way.

"_Now it looks as though their here to stay, oh I believe in Yesterday. Suddenly."_ the water began taking shape into... A rose. This kept intriguing the two even further about him. "_I'm not half the man I used to be. There's a shadow hanging over me oh I believe in yesterday. Why she had to go I don't know she wouldn't say. I said something wrong now I long for Yesterday!" _the water began taking form into what appeared to be a human. Weird hairstyle has well. It could only form the top part of a body.

The interesting things about it were the meatball like parts on the head. No face could be made out, but the action still surprised the Hamada's. Baymax couldn't quite put anything on his 'person' on the subject, but became somewhat interested. The singing.

The glimmering lights. The water. It all gave a serene look to the picture in front of them. He had stopped singing, letting the water sploosh back to its composition. Hiro clapped at the boy.

"Ehehehe, it's not that much for transportation, however I can only make shapes and figures." "Nonsense it was amazing to see that! Loved your voice!" the boy blushed at Dashi's compliment.

"Ahahahaha! Hey when you have a keyboard it's always better to find it there!" Willstic added. His attention turned to Hiro once more.

"Hey, speaking of which do you go here?"

"No how come?"

"Here I have this... Hold on now, where did I put it..." the boy commented looking all over his pockets for that slip of paper. "I think it's best if you were looking for this." an even more masculine, older as well, figure added. Coming from the corridor was none other than Callaghan. "Evening professor!" Dashi exclaimed. "Ahh yes, your experiment seems to be at an excellent part. Great work Tadashi." he said shaking the elders hand.

"You sure are an intriquite student Tadashi. Who do we have here?" "My brother, sir."

"Hello! Hiro Hamada!" the boy shakes his hand. "You thinking about coming here one day?" the professor asked.

"Maybe, if I have the time." the boy shrugged at the thought of coming to the Nerd School.

"And I see you've met one of my star students in the academy of Transportational Arts!" the boy shooed the man at the thought of being a star student. Mr. Callaghan corrected himself, as if he was meant to walk by to leave something.

"Since you are thinking about attending this Institute, take this brochure of our upcoming science fair." the boy took the brochure from the professor's hand. "If you can wow me with anything beneficial for humans, then sign up. I'll be expecting great things from you like your brother. We will provide scholarships, and funds for your future classes." he said almost prestigiously.

The man waved off the four, smiling off. Willstic checked his watch. "Uh-oh four PM! I gotta get home, or Michi will think I'm late!" the boy panicked in a way. "We're actually on our way home as well. Want to come along?" Tadashi asked the black haired boy. He gasped silently, and nodded. Of course he wasn't sure where they lived but walking home with new friends. "I'm Tadashi by the way. This is Hiro, my younger, yet knuckle headed brother."

"Oh before I forget, Hiro say 'I am satisfied with my care.'" the boy didn't want to object just narrowed his eyes.

"Okay... I am satisfied with my care." like that Baymax waddled off back into it's small red compact home. "Amazing." the boy uttered once more.

He playfully punched the elders shoulder. "Yeah, anyways, I'm Hiro. It's nice to meet you Willstic." The boy took both of their hands. "It's a pleasure to meet the both of you. But you may call me Will." he gestured.

* * *

The walk didn't take so long. Getting on Tadashi's moped and letting the wind smack both of their faces was a breeze, and a good one. Not so much room for three people, instead Will followed them, mainly by jogging.

"I still have no clue, where do you live again?" Tadashi asked a little dumbfounded. The teen tried to catch his breath. He really needed to exercise more. He found himself in front of the Lucky Cat Cafe. That was when he remembered.

Instead of telling them, he pointed from across the street. Both of the Hamada brothers' mouths dropped. They could have offered him a ride, without all the unnecessary running, but the boy was thankful he ran.

"YIPES! 5 PM! I'll see you guys tomorrow! Great to meet you both!" he hastily ran across the street, while looking both ways, opening the door to a modern-esque house, and almost slamming the door shut.

The two looked at him run, then at each other and laughed. This was going to be a wild adventure here on in.


End file.
